1. Field
The present invention relates to a stackable liquor glass set. In particular the present invention relates to a stackable liquor glass set that provides for a reduction in vacuum pressure and for the release of liquid if the stacked glasses are wet in order to avoid glass breakage, scaring, and/or mold formation.
2. Related Art
Liquor glasses are typically stacked after being washed in restaurants and bars. One of the problems associated with stacking wet liquor glasses is that it can often lead to glass breakage due to the vacuum pressure formed by hot water vapor condensation within the stacked arrangement of glasses. It would be preferable to be able to design a liquor glass set that can be stacked in an aesthetically pleasing arrangement conducive to an attractive decor for a bar or a restaurant setting and which provide for fluid drainage and air circulation within each of the stacked glasses so as to avoid glass breakage, mold formation and excessive mineral deposits. It would be preferable to design a chalice that mimics the elegance of a classic snifter shape, while suiting the needs of a limited-space bar or restaurant, which might otherwise be unable to offer their guests proper stemware.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,239,153 to William relates to stacked cups that permit cleaning fluid to exit the interior of the cups through flutes and leave in the same manner.
U.S. Patent Publication 2008/290102 to Mongano discloses a wine glass with holes at the base of the bowl's interior for enhanced aeration of the wine during swirling.
It would be desirable to provide for a set of stackable liquor glasses that is structured to eliminate vacuum pressure in stacked arrangement and provide for liquid release to allow wet, hot glasses to be stacked without the risk breakage due to vacuum formation. It would also be desirable to design a set of liquor glasses that can be stacked in an aesthetically pleasing arrangement conducive to an attractive decor for a bar or a restaurant setting.
It would be desirable to provide a stackable set of glasses that can be stacked hot and wet in a stable structure, where the interior of the bowl of the top glass is not wedged against the exterior of the bottom glass, as is found in other stacked arrangements. Such stacked arrangements leave the glasses highly susceptible to surface scaring and cracking. Additionally, glasses that are stacked by means of wedging have yet to produce a shape attractive to connoisseurs of fine beverages.